Things to learn
by Angelpants
Summary: Kilika has never been a peaceful town, but things are getting out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is, for me, it's for fun and a break from serious writing. Don't count on any of the normal pairings and even if they are through out the story, they probably wont end with them. This will undoubtedly be OOC; it's meant to be like soaps on TV. And you know the plots on that, I am planning on exaggerating the plots as well, because, like I said, its for my own fun **

**/insert opening theme here/ **

**Prologue. **

**June 18****th**** 2006**

Yuna stopped in the doorway to her bedroom, her mouth open in shock and her legs threatening to give way beneath her.

Her fiancée, Tidus, was lying in bed with an old friend of hers, Lulu, they were wrapped in each others arms, kissing and Tidus was thrusting a certain part of his body into Lulu's nether regions.

"Hey Yuna?" a voice called from behind her. "What's going on?"

A brown haired woman appeared from behind Yuna; her face perfectly mirroring Yuna's as her eye's fixed onto the two writhing figures on the bed. But still, the two didn't seem to notice Yuna and Rinoa's presence.

Yuna's face quickly turned from that of surprise to anger.

Contradicting her normally calm and kind personality, she jumped forwards and kicked the two fiercely, causing them to almost fall off of the bed.

Quickly the two pulled away from each other, and whereas Lulu had grabbed the sheet, Tidus was left to stand in the chilly room in only his birthday suit.

Rinoa quickly turned around intending to flee the room, feeling this was not her place to intrude, when she was stopped be Yuna, who insisted she stay.

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

Rinoa had never really liked the expression 'you could cut the tension with a knife', but that expression perfectly described the atmosphere in the room at that moment.

XXX

Rikku stared at the white stick in her hands. She blinked. Shook it. And threw it across the room a couple of times. But the result didn't change. Her mouth opened, but no words followed.

The blue line was staring right at her.

Mocking her.

It had been once, one time, and now she was-

"Ahhh" Rikku screamed, her frustration filling every fibre of her.

She flung herself back onto her bed, tears begging to run down her cheeks.

"Rikku" a voice called up at her. Rikku jumped.

"M-mother?" Rikku stuttered.

There was a moment of silence; Rikku then heard the floorboards creak outside of her room. Quickly she stashed the pregnancy test under her sheets and grabbed a book.

The door slowly opened to reveal a blonde woman in her mid thirties.

"Is everything alright, Rikku?" she asked tying her hair in a ponytail. Rikku quickly nodded.

"Yes Mum. Everything's fine."

For a moment, neither spoke.

"I'm washing the sheets."

A pang of dread hit Rikku as these words escaped her mother's lips. "Would you help me take them off?"

"N-no" Rikku stuttered. Her mother's eyebrows rose at her daughter's rudeness. "I mean… mine are clean, so they don't need to be washed."

"I know Rikku, but I'd rather wash them all together now," anger starting to build in her voice.

Rikku nervously looked around the room, looking at anything other than her mother's eyes.

"Are you going to help?" She questioned angrily.

Rikku sighed, knowing she could not argue with her mother. Her only hope was that the test she had stashed under the quilt would not be noticed.

Rikku walked towards her bed with her mother, and the sheets were ripped from the bed. Then, as a small, white stick fell to the floor, both Rikku and her mother's eyes fell to it, as it slowly hit the ground.

XXX

Aerith's hands trembled as she pulled them back to her sides.

She watched the blood pour from the wound and the man, who was standing in front of her, begin to fall backwards; his eyes guiltily starring at her.

She jumped forwards.

But it was too late. A splash followed as his body hit the water, which would be quickly washed downstream.

Aerith watched the man she had just killed, float away, and she cried.

XXX

Namine cradled her bruised cheek as she slowly stood up, only to be knocked back over again.

She would have cried at the pain, but she felt she was unable to now.

"Witch!" a child hissed at her as their fists continued to pound into her body. "Freak!"

Namine was used to both the words and the violence.

She was unable to hide from it, so instead she let it in.

She found it pointless otherwise.

People had stopped caring about her, and so had she.

She believed what she was told.

She believed there was something wrong with her and she needed to be punished, that she didn't deserve to be saved.

She didn't deserve the light like other people did.

"Stop this now!" a voice yelled, cutting through the playground. Every child stopped to look at Mr Fair. Though Namine was not able to bask in his presence the way she would want to, as a rock hit the back of her head. Punishing her, for the brief happiness she had felt.

XXX

Zack Fair hadn't been a teacher at Kilika's middle school that long, maybe about a week, but he had already earned himself a great deal of respect. No one dared cross him.

Rumours spread like wild fire about his time in a high ranked army base, that and, most of the students had major crushes on him.

He was either bombarded my love letters, or love struck students.

He was able to easily brush it off, but at times, it did get annoying.

Some other teachers commented about how it may get out of control, but Zack assured them, nothing would go wrong.

He was happy with his long time girlfriend Yuffie, and he was happy at his job so he didn't plan on anything changing.

XXX

**June 22****nd**** 2006**

Yuna has stayed at Rinoa's house that night and for three days after, only returning on the forth day to collect her passport and clothes.

Tidus had been moping around the house for those four days, too embarrassed to go outside in case he saw Yuna or she had told everyone about what had happened.

So when he heard the door hinges creak open that Wednesday morning, he was delighted to say the least, assuming his fiancée had decided to return to him.

"Yuna!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking with excitement, she had simply given him an angry stare and walked towards her room.

He followed her like a lost sheep as she darted around the room collecting her belonging, not daring to say a word.

"Where is my passport?" Yuna finally spoke, though her voice was angry and impatient, not warm and welcoming like Tidus had hoped.

"T-top draw in the living room" Tidus stuttered, shocked by Yuna's unnatural anger.

She grunted which Tidus assumed was a thank you.

"A-are you going somewhere?" Yuna paused, her hand hovering over the red leather.

"What do you think?" Yuna quickly grabbed the passport and turned around. "After you've banged my best friend and ruined my life, do you think I could stay here?"

Tidus didn't answer.

Instead his eyes feel to floor.

"That's what I thought," Yuna sighed.

That was the day Yuna left Kilika.

XXX

It had taken Rikku four days to build up the courage to talk to Wakka. And then she had to time it just right so Lulu wouldn't hear or see them together.

"W-Wakka?" Rikku cautiously approached him as he walked away from the nursery after dropping his youngest son off. He quickly turned around and his content expression turned to confusion that once again, quickly turned to anger.

"What are you doing here, ya?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I need to talk to you…"

"Well I don't wanna talk to you. I told you, it's over between us." Rikku's tugged at her blouse nervously.

"I know. But that's not why I'm here."

Wakka straightened up and looked at the seventeen-year-old standing in front of him.

"Then what is it?" Rikku quickly threw a glance to her mother who was still waiting in the car and smiled reassuringly.

"Wakka… there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it…" Rikku took a deep breath before continuing. "Wakka, I'm pregnant!"

XXX

Aerith quickly bundled herself onto a train, desperately trying to rid herself of her terrible deed that plagued her mind.

She placed her hands to her forehead and let the tears spill from her eyes.

She just couldn't remember how it happened.

Just, yelling; then a knife; and blood; then he fell.

"Excuse me?" a gentle voice asked. Aerith's eyes quickly shot open to stare at a beautiful, black haired woman, with burgundy eyes. "I saw you from my seat. Are you okay?" Aerith just continued to stare at the woman in front of her. The two just waited for a moment, neither saying anything.

"Aerith" she crocked out. The woman standing over her cocked her head. "My name" Aerith quickly corrected.

"My name is Tifa" the woman smiled warmly. "Would you mind if I sat next to you?" Aerith quickly shook her head.

"No, I don't mind." Tifa smiled once again before sitting next to Aerith.

"So where are you going?" Tifa asked. Aerith was silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure."

"Where did you buy a ticket to?" Tifa asked confused.

"I just asked for a ticket to the furthest place from here." Tifa nodded slowly and Aerith knew she had made her uncomfortable. "Where are you going?" Tifa jumped at the unexpected question.

"Kilika, I'm going to train as a nurse."

"Then I'm going to Kilika" Aerith whispered, making sure Tifa had not heard.

XXX

Namine stared in the mirror at her bruised body.

"I wonder how many other fourteen year old children are treated like this?" she wondered aloud.

"Namine?" A voice called. Namine jumped at the sound of her fathers voice, she quickly grabbed a dressing gown and draped it around herself. "Are you okay?" he asked, pushing the door open.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be, though my body still hurts" Namine never made any attempt to hide the pain she felt or the fact she was so brutally beaten by her classmates to her father, but she refused to let him see her bruises or injuries.

"Namine…" there was a sadness in her fathers voice. "I wish…"

"I know father, you wish I would take action about this?" the blonde spikes of her father's head bounced up and down as he nodded. "But, father… I deserve this." Her father's eyes began to fill with tears as he heard the words of his only daughter.

"Namine-"

But the blonde girl held up her hand, silencing her father.

"Father… You will not say anything" Namine's hand quickly moved across the air and her father nodded. A silence filled the room before Cloud turned around and, almost robotically walked out of the door.

"I'm going out" he spoke. Namine looked at him before nodding.

XXX

Zack had been troubled for the past few days.

There was a student.

Her classmates were beating her, but, somehow, nobody could do anything about it.

It was not a feeling, but more an inability.

When Yuffie asked him about it, even though he more than anything wanted to say what was happening, no words ever came.

"Hey Zack?" Yuffie asked as she draped her arms around her boyfriend. "What's wrong? You seem down."

Zack looked up and smiled at her. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Nothing" Yuffie pouted, her features contorting with irritation.

"You don't tell me anything anymore" she said, her arms dropping back to her side. Zack slowly turned around to look at her. "Don't you trust me?" Zack's expression dropped and he walked towards his girlfriend and embraced her.

Whispering in her ear he said, "I trust you with my life."

XXX

AN/ /insert credits and ending theme here/

**Hey, don't look at me like that. I said it would be OOC and random pairings (also, on that note. If you tell me your favourite pairings just not crossover I'll put them in the story lol) The next chapter is two years on, so even I don't know what's going to happen to everybody XD I know some plot for some characters to ideas and criticism wouldn't go amiss. I hope you enjoyed the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**August 5th 2008**

Yuna stumbled as made her way out of Kilika train station; she had a bottle of vodka in one hand and a duffle bag in the other. She wore a tight, red, leather skirt; a black, button up blouse and a pair of black stilettos.

A group of men whistled at Yuna as she passed them, she simply turned, and waved at them.

From a far, Yuna looked together, and highly attractive, but once you got close enough, you would see her smudged make up, her worn and dirty clothes and messed up hair.

One could only speculate what Yuna had been doing for the past two years after leaving Kilka, and what had brought her back.

XXX

Rinoa had been working at her nursery- watching the children play safely in the playground- when she had seen her. It had taken her a while to realise it was her old friend that had passed, holding tightly onto the fence to stop herself falling over.

"Yuna!" Rinoa yelled excitedly as she ran towards the stumbling figure. Yuna looked up slowly as Rinoa approached. "Are you okay?" Rinoa asked warily, as she noticed Yuna's vacant stare. Yuna didn't answer.

Rinoa looked back at the small children briefly before looking back at Yuna. She studied her friend quickly, realising this wasn't the Yuna she once knew.

The woman standing in front of her was someone Yuna had promised never to be.

"What happened?" Rinoa asked. Yuna finally looked at Rinoa, fully taking in whom the person standing in front of her was.

"I got cheated on." Yuna's words were slurred and it took Rinoa a while to realise what she was saying, when the words sank in, she merely shook her head.

Yuna held the bottle to her lips again only to have Rinoa hit it away. The two glared at each other for a while before Yuna stumbled off again.

No.

This wasn't the Yuna Rinoa once knew…

She was bitter, and cold.

Rinoa shook her head before walking back to the children she had neglected.

XXX

A pair of hands drew up Rikku's bare legs. Her jeans and top were already in a pile halfway across the room, she only had her underwear to go before she was standing there naked.

As the hands gripped to the edges of Rikku's pants, ready to pull them away, a baby began to cry in the distance.

"Crap!" Rikku swore, her eyes snapping open.

Slowly the pair of hands slipped away from Rikku to grab his own clothes.

"No!" Rikku insisted, grabbing a dressing gown from the back of the sofa. "Don't do anything. I'll be right back!" she commanded the naked figure. He shook his head before slipping on a pair of jeans.

"Don't give me that look Auron!" Rikku yelled, waving a finger at him. "Am I not entitled to a day for myself once in two years?" Rikku raised her hands in the air before leaving the room and making her way to a small nursery.

"Hey, hey," Rikku cooed as she picked up her small two year old daughter from her cot. "Mommy's here now… It's okay…" she cooed, rocking her back and forth in her arms.

XXX

Namine covered her face in her hands as her best friend, Kairi, came at her with a tube of mascara.

"You can't make me!" she squealed as Kairi grabbed her hands.

"Aww come on Namine!" Kairi whined. "Roxas won't notice you if you don't," Kairi waved the mascara back and forth, and for a moment Namine's eyes followed them.

"No!" she squealed again, pulling her arms away from Kairi.

Kairi sighed.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this," she said before pulling her mobile phone from her pocket.

"W-what are you doing?" Namine stuttered, but Kairi merely raised her hand to silence her best friend as a voice echoed through on the other end.

"Hey!" Kairi smiled evilly at Namine before taking a few steps away from her. "Sora? Do you think you could do me a little favour?" Kairi began twirling her hair and her voice turned sugar sweet. "Would you bring Roxas over here for me?" Kairi jumped back as Namine lunged at her. "You will? Thank you so much."

As Kairi flipped the lid on her phone down Namine jumped on her and processed to hit Kairi's arm.

XXX

Yuna held her change out in her palm and slowly counted it, as she did, a long line began to grow behind her.

"Shit…" Yuna mumbled and she stared at the bottle of vodka then her change.

All together, she had 12 gil.

The vodka was 23 gil.

As Yuna slipped out of the queue, not saying a word the cashier, almost twenty glares bore into her back.

Just as Yuna was about to place the alcohol back into its place on the shelf a thought occurred to her. She quickly looked around before slipping the vodka into her duffel bag.

"I hope you're planning to pay for that," a deep voice whispered. Slowly Yuna looked around. A man in his late forties was standing behind her, his lips inches from her ear; he had a light layer of dark stubble the same colour as his thick hair, only, certain parts were greying. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a black button up shirt, certain parts of his stomach stuck out over his jeans, and the ends of his shirt seemed to cutting off circulation at the top of his arms. His breath stunk and over all, he repulsed Yuna, even in her drunken state. "Unless you have another way you can repay me," he sniggered. Yuna cringed as she felt his hand slide down her back.

Slowly, she turned around and slid her hands into any space she could find in his jeans.

"Where to?" She asked, smiling seductively. The man grinned before pulling Yuna out of the store into a back alley.

As soon as they were out there, he pushed Yuna against the cold brick wall and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her inexpertly and quickly, there was also too much saliva in the kiss, and that which was not forced down Yuna's throat, trickled down her chin.

Eager to get the job done with Yuna forced her hands towards the man's zipper, only to have his hands stop her.

"What's the rush?" he questioned before grabbing hold of Yuna's hands and pushing her to ground. As he writhed around on top of her, Yuna suppressed a sob.

No.

This wasn't how things were meant to be.

Yuna wasn't sure when she lost her clothes after that, or what happened when he was finished with her. The only thing she remembered next was crawling into a ball, and crying until the sun set.

XXX

It wasn't long before Rinoa felt guilty.

But Yuna was long gone, and she couldn't run out of her job.

It was when she was walking home that she heard a sound close to sobbing. Rinoa looked around confused, she couldn't see anyone but they sounded close.

Though, every path in Kilika tied together at some point. A wall, a gate, of building, could separate you from something that would be otherwise so easy to find. As Rinoa walked, the whining seemed to get louder. Soon she was at the back of the high street, all the shops had small alcoves where they could dump things like rubbish or unneeded items that would soon be collected and taken to a skip. But large thick gates separated you from them, and they were under lock and key. Rinoa stopped as she saw a cat laying next to one of the gates; it was licking its paw and whining.

Rinoa sighed.

"So you were what was making all this fuss? You had me worried there puss." Rinoa crouched next the small animal and stared at the paw it was licking, it was covered in blood and patches of fur all over the cat's body was missing. "Aww, puss, what have you gone and done to yourself." Slowly Rinoa reached for her mobile phone to call the vets.

So close she had been to saving another poor animal. But maybe the fates have a kinder gift in store for her…

XXX

"What the hell do you mean you won't take her tomorrow?" Rikku screamed down the phone. "Oh! Don't give me that bull shit!" she yelled at the response. "No! I won't quiet down!" Rikku's face fell. "That's not my problem." She muttered, her voice barely audible now. "You made your choice. You can't say things like that Wakka. You've got your family and I've got mine. Unless you have a shock revelation to tell me, I think we better keep it that way…" Rikku sighed and rubbed her temple. "You know how I feel. You always have. But I think it would be best if we didn't let those feelings get in the way." Rikku placed the phone back into the receiver and sighed again.

"I think I need an aspirin," she groaned.

As she made her way to the bathroom, Auron slowly walked out of the small nursery and towards Rikku.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe as Rikku swallowed a tablet.

"Dandy," she replied. "Wakka's just stuck up his own ass again. Nothing out of the ordinary." Auron smirked, before frowning once again.

"And what was the bit about… 'You know how I feel'?" Rikku swallowed and her throat tightened.

"That he's an ass!" She squeaked.

Auron shook his head before walking forewords and placing his hand on Rikku's hips.

"Do you still love him?" Rikku stared at Auron's reflection in the mirror and nodded weakly. Auron sighed then nodded.

"But! It's not as simple as that!" Rikku insisted, turning around so she could face Auron. "He's the father of my daughter, and… we have a lot of history. There not easy things to get over. But…" Rikku placed her hand on Auron's face. "It's not the same way I love you."

Auron smirked again, causing Rikku to wince back in surprise.

"We have a lot of history…" Rikku nodded slowly, unable to grasp where Auron was going with this. "So… the only difference between me and Wakka right now is…" Auron placed his hands on Rikku's stomach and smiled gently. "A baby?" Rikku's eyes widened and she stared at Auron. Nervously he just stared back. "But… if you don't want to go far-"

Rikku cut him off and she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his pelvis, and kissing him deeply. After about five minutes, Rikku's hand's slipped down to Auron's shirt and proceeded to undo his button's and her lips reluctantly moved to his ear, where she whispered.

"If you don't take me to the bedroom now, I'm just gonna screw you on the bathroom floor."

XXX

**Wow… what a lot of sex I've written. Crazy XD I hope the rating's high enough with the swearing and all. And well… I think this a little over a soap now XD but tell me if I've crossed a few lines please. It would be much appraised. **

**And another thing… I have no idea what to name Rikku's daughter XD Suggestions would be appreciated. **

**Until next time xD**


End file.
